The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a field effect transistor and to a method of fabricating the same.
In the rapidly developing electronics industry, demand for a high speed, high reliability and a multi-functional ability has been increasing for semiconductor devices. In order to meet this demand, the structure of semiconductor devices has been getting more complex and the size of the semiconductor devices has been highly miniaturized. Recently, since semiconductor devices require fast operation speeds and operation accuracy as well, various studies for optimizing structures of transistors included in the semiconductor devices are being carried out. In particular, as a gate length is increasingly reduced, etch resistance of layers for electrically insulating a gate line has an increasing influence on leakage current properties.